warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vforvendetta1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vforvendetta1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 07:48, November 6, 2011 Mymeara Your pages do not meet the exacting minimum quality standards of this wiki and were not sourced and licensed properly. You must provide page numbers for all information on a page and a full level of detail about a subject which is commensurate with the other pages on this wiki. Your images must all contain the requisite legal license for use. I would suggest first reading our tutorials in the Important Links pages of the wiki's main page which explains all of this in detail and beginning work on simpler subjects than Imperial Armour 11 and then looking at our showcase pages so that you may learn our formatting standards. Try editing already existing pages for typos, grammar and factual errors and gaining experience in our exacting formatting standards before you begin such difficult projects, as without such experience they will likely be deleted. For an example of what we expect from a completed article, please see the Shadow Spectres article. However, again, practice with simpler tasks before you attempt something that complex. As for your images, they were NOT deleted, they will remain in our database until such time as they are needed once the appropriate licenses have been added. Thanks. Montonius 08:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That is not what I said. Those pages do not meet our quality standards. The lack of proper sourcing and licensing is just one problem. I would suggest first reading our tutorials in the Important Links pages of the wiki's main page which explains all of this in detail and beginning work on simpler subjects than Imperial Armour 11 and then looking at our showcase pages so that you may learn our formatting standards. Please try editing already existing pages for typos, grammar and factual errors and gaining experience in our exacting formatting standards before you begin such difficult projects, as without such experience they may very likely be deleted again. Montonius 21:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Tanks Please check your work. Your pages are loaded with spelling errors and typos that are easily fixed if you read over your work after completing it. Also, please do not create new categories without first discussing them with me. Categories need to be inclusive and simple. I have allowed the Imperial Heavy Tank category to stand but I have deleted the Super Heavy category (which was also spelled wrong). In general, one, large, inclusive category like Imperial Tanks is enough. The Imperial Heavy Tank category can remain for now, but simplicity, not complexity, is the byword on this wiki. Other than that, you have done a nice job on the tank pages. Keep it up. Montonius 22:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Great Work As always, welcome back, and wonderful work! Always worth waiting for! Montonius (talk) 07:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Whew, I'll bet you're sick of the Deimos Predator Pattern! Great job. Montonius (talk) 05:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Dark Angels Great Work. Thank you for fixing the name of the new Horus Heresy book, I did not realise it was a two-parter and so the title seemed to be mistaken. Boy, they are really trying to drag this out! I have placed all the Dark Angels vehicle pages into the correct format. I do not think you will have any more to add based on the information made available so far on those new models, but feel free to check. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 06:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey man, I just wanted to say I am blown away by your latest work. You weren't around for a while and I wondered whether you had left us, but now I see you were just saving up the good stuff! Your work is just freaking fantastic, I can't praise it enough. The depth of your research and your formatting is awesome, when I compare these pages to those on the Lexicanum I am just blown blown away by the quality you are putting out. I can't wait to see what you do when you get to non-Imperial stuff! Thanks so much for the hrad work, keep it up! Montonius (talk) 00:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, IA 2nd Edition is not available in digital format at this time. If it ever does become so, you'll be the first to know. I would check the Lexicanum's pages for some those updates though, as sometimes they get someone with the physical book to update their pages. Sometimes. LOL. Montonius (talk) 03:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Death Guard Red link them to Death Guard (Barbarus). Excellent catch. Montonius (talk) 04:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Chaos is the One Chaos needs your love. Also, as there is a lot of crossover with the Imperium, I would think it might go a bit faster. if you would like a xenos faction, the Orks have almost none of their vehicles presently on the site, and they should be next for you after Chaos or concurrently, if you wish. As always, thanks for all your help!Montonius (talk) 08:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Nurgle Categories Gentleman, this message is going to both of you, though its contents are more directed at Vforvendetta. This category business was a mess. Shas'o was correct on both fronts -- one in that I did not want this category created, and secondly in that it does not belong on generic pages like Daemon, greater Daemon, etc. As I may or may not have explained, wikis suffer from what I call "category creep" in that their can often be an obsessive desire to create ever smaller and more specific categories that are completely unnecessary. The Chaos category pretty much covered everything we needed. When you create new categories you must also make sure that every page on the wiki that belongs in that category is added to it AND every new page created that should be in it is also added to it. This creates a nightmare of maintenance for the Admins. I did not want separate Chaos God categories because that would require us going through dozens of pages and adding them, and sometimes there is disagreement about where they should be added to and on and on. The Chaos category is broad enough and EVERYBODY can agree, in most instances, what pages belong in it. Shas'o was also right in determining that the Iron Warriors category does not belong on a vehicle page. That page is a generic page for all Vindicators. A Traitor Legion category must only be added to pages whose topics are WHOLLY contained within that category and apply ONLY to the Iron Warriors. Now, this was not your fault, V, as we have never spoken about this topic before, as there was no need to before this. But Shas'o is the wiki's category keeper, and his decisions generally trump all others save mine or Algrim's when it comes to categories; please listen to him. But the general rule is: less categories, not more. As to the Nurgle category, it is now on so many pages that I do not have the time to go through and remove it. If one of you has the time please remove it, otherwise I will let it stand for now. Thanks for both your efforts, but one recommendation I would make in the future is that if there is uncertainty over a given action or a dispute about it, please leave a message on mine or Algrim's talk pages and get an Admin ruling before moving forward so we can prevent these kinds of disputes from happening again. In any event, I loved what you did with the Chaos pages, V, and I look forward to the new pages you will be adding within this sphere. Thanks, everybody. Montonius (talk) 05:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) As I said, you have nothing to apologise for, you didn't know; we've never discussed category creation. No worries. And thanks again for your Chaos work. Montonius (talk) 22:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Aircraft You can find both on the TPB, though the newer one is only a collection of pages and not the whole book. Montonius (talk) 06:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's all there is. I do not expect a full copy to be made available soon, though perhaps at some point in the future. We do what we can. You can also check the Lexicanum pages, as they sometimes add the relevant information from non-digital books to their pages. Second-hand information is still fine. Montonius (talk) 07:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Guard (2nd Edition) Hey V, where did you get the Second Edition copy? Did you buy it? Montonius (talk) 20:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! A Great find! Montonius (talk) 21:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Codexes Hi V, I was just editing the pages you did from the Chaps Space Marine Codex and I need you to be a little more accurate in copying the information from the Codex. It's not like the IA books, Codices need to be transferred into the wiki much more one-to-one with much less paraphrasing. Please see the changes I made to the Forgefiend and Maulerfiend pages to see what I mean. Thanks, and good work. Montonius (talk) 09:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) To be more emphatic, I don't care as much about paraphrasing in Codices, I care about accuracy of information transferred; if you follow the revisions I made to the Daemon Engine pages and go for that level of fidelity to the Codex, you'll get it right. You can also see the pages we recently did on the Necrons for another example, such as the Necron Destroyer and Destroyer Lord. Also, I believe the Maulerfiend page is complete unless it is also in another source beyond the Codex. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 04:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Brass Scorpion Just like to note that you're missing some info from Imperial Armour Apocalypse II. I would add it myself, but seeing as its your page I thought it best for you to integrate it in. Nice page anyway. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Stuff V, Oh yeah! In fact, I was just starting to update some of this info as we speak! BTW, how excited are you for the upcoming Imperial Armour 12! I'll bet your looking forward to all the additional vehicles and wargear articles you'll be busy with for awhile! LOL! It's a never ending battle, isn't it bro? Thanks for the head's up! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 21:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whiteang Request Hi V, wonderful work on the Chaos vehicles. However, as the final editor of every article on the wiki, I would appreciate it if you didn't put up more than 4 or so articles at one time (may be 5 if they are short ones like the weapons), as it makes my daily editing burden far too long since I have to edit everyone else as well. I certainly don't want to slow you down, but I can't spend 3 hours editing a day and we have a lot more users adding content now than we used to. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 07:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) No Prob No problem buddy, thanks for everything you do, its fantastic work. Yeah, I'd like to see if you could hit all the red-linked Daemon Engines on the Daemon Engine page if there is enough info. Don't worry about the red-linked weapons, you do what you can when you can. We'll get them all eventually. There's always more weapons to come in the Warhammer 40,000 universe! LOL. Thanks again. Montonius (talk) 09:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: White Dwarf Mags V, Though I found my White Dwarf 164, pertaining to Daemon Engines of Khorne, alas, I was unable to find issue 148. Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes peeled. I'll look around and see if i can find the source material on one of my old Warhammer 40K websites I used to trawl back in the day. Some of them are still around and may contain the article you are looking for. I'll keep you posted. Algrim Whitefang (talk) 03:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Great Job! Wow V, Great job on all of the Daemon Engines articles! Really been enjoying the retro stuff! Keep up the outstanding work! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 07:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang I'll keep looking as well! Algrim Whitefang (talk) Yes, absolutely wonderful job on all the Chaos vehicles! Thanks for everything! Montonius (talk) 08:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Spaceships Thanks V! I'll just stick to finishing up the ones in the Rogue Trader (RPG) sourcebooks, and leave the rest to yourself. I'll let you known if I need any help if I get stuck. Thanks man! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 22:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang V, I'll do as many as I can stand, but man, there sure are a butt-load to write up! LOL! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 22:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Re: Skills No prob V! Love to help you out! BTW, the articles are looking outstanding! Always above par, per usual! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 01:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang V, It's all good man! Nothin' like spreading the love around! *wink-wink* LOL! I'll get to it ASAP, as soon as I clean up all of these Imperial and Chaos vessels articles and add the new one, and work on the separate battlefleets...and..and.... *sigh* The Allfather's work truly is never done! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 01:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Congratulations Congratulations on your new job; second one in a row hope you got a pay raise! That sounds fine; I'm greatly looking forward to your Ork pages; take your time, there's no rush. Montonius (talk) 18:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Fury Interceptor Hey can you take a break from the Orks real quick and do a page for us on the Fury Interceptor, the primary voidfighter of the Imperium? For some reason it never got done and it's a conspicuous absence. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 20:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fury Interceptor He V, The Fury Interceptor should be in the following sources: *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'' *''Warriors of Ultramar'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Prince of Crows'' (Novella) Picture Resources - *''Rogue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' (RPG), pg. 10 *Image of a Fury Interceptor (found here: [http://cghub.com/images/view/77108/ Fury Interceptor]) Art is by Zachary Graves, involved with Fantasy Flight Games. Hope this helps! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 02:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Attack Craft Nomenclature V, Attack Craft do not receive the italicized nomenclature of capital ships, like Enterprise -class Battleship. They are only referred to y their name and it is never italicized. As such the Fury is the Fury Interceptor or just Fury, not Fury-class Interceptor, and the Shark Assault Boat is just that or the Shark, not Shark-class Assault Boat. Please make the changes wherever I have not done so. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 19:01, April 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Picture Hey V, This from the new Neil Roberts Horus Heresy cover for the upcoming The Horus Heresy: The Imperial Truth (Short story anthology, release: May 2013) This will be from a new event-exclusive short story anthology that will make its debut at this year's Horus Heresy Weekender. Glad you dig it! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 06:23, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang Deffkopta hello mr vendetta, first off - thank you for being part of the team that's made this wiki so fantastic. i've added a page for deffcopta (i just realised that maybe i should have asked first?) it'll almost definitely need going over but i hope i've at least lessened the work, and i apologise - sincerely - if i've just caused a pain in the ass. and again, thanks for your part in making this wiki second to none. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 16:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC)callum This Deffkopta page was deleted for poor quality. However, when you are ready to do the Deffkopta page yourself, V, please ask and I will restore it so you can take a look at it if you think that is helpful, but I really need you to do it using your own standard formulation. The pictures, however, remain on the wiki for your use if you find them helpful. if this could be your next ork page, that would be cool, to, if you think that's OK. Montonius (talk) 04:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) i was unaware that vehicle pages are first and foremost done by you, so i have apologised to montonius and now to you, for causing any extra work - my apologies. Callummacdonald79 (talk) 14:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Still with Us? Haven't seen you around in a while, V. Still with us? Montonius (talk) 06:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Missiles Oops, my bad. I got confused between the Typhoon and Cyclone (with the Typhoon being mounted on normal Land Speeders adding to my confusion). Sorry bout that. Nice page btw. Good to have you back again. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 12:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Fire Raptor Weapons Hi V. Thank you for the Fire Raptor page. Can you also create the pages for its weapons, if the information has been made available yet? Thanks. Montonius (talk) 17:58, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: IA 2 Hey V, No problem buddy! Glad I could help. Oh, and that Contemptor pic, still working on it. I'll let you known when I get it done. Algrim Whitefang (talk), Assistant Administrator Glad to See You Back Glad to see you back V, and thank you for the new IG vehicles. However, could you please add the page numbers for the Digital Editions to the Sources section of the new pages you created? All additions must be sourced with page numbers, even when they come from the relatively less accurate Digital Edition sources where the pages will not match up with the physical hardcopies. When the hardcopies are not available we use the Digital Edition page numbers as fillers until a hardcopy can be obtained (if it ever will be). Thanks and great work! Montonius (talk) 06:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I have no real answer for this. We use the PDF versions generally, and then just use the page number indicated by the PDF reader (whichever one you are using). Obviously, if this is not the case for you, the page numbers are essentially useless, since they will differ from reader to reader. Try and use the PDF copies of Digital Edition stuff if possible, as that's the only standardisation we have for those products. While the Digital Editions are very nice, the page number issue has been a problem with them because of the lack of standardisation. Do your best. Montonius (talk) 07:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Please use them interchangeably. Montonius (talk) 07:35, September 18, 2014 (UTC) fluff material hiho, I wanted to ask if you need access to any novels, anthologies and the likes, as i have a rather big collection of them and sometimes access to other material as well.Neithan02 (talk) 21:04, September 24, 2014 (UTC)